Embrace the darkness, Rey!
by FanFicEric122
Summary: An alternative ending of Rise of Skywalker. Rey entered the room, where the sith holocron located at. She saw her dark self inside the room. It was not just a vision. The dark side of herself try to seduce Rey, tempt Rey to give in to the dark side, making her a sith or even the new empress of the galaxy. Will Rey fall prey to her and embrace the dark side?
1. Chapter 1: The NeckLace

**Note: Huge Spoilers ahead. Don't read this fanfiction if you haven't watched The Rise of skywalker. May Contain some inappropriate words and scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The necklace**

* * *

Rey entered the room, it seems that she entered another dimension.

'It was cold', she thought.

She turned around and saw the thing, the sith holocron she was looking for. Touching it by her bare hand, She felt the cold and dark inside it.

'Finally, time to leave.', she spoke to herself in her mind.

Suddenly, She sensed something with the force . 'It's someone, the dark side is strong in her !' Rey was frightened.

She turned around. All she saw was herself, wearing a dark cape, brandishing her double bladed lightsaber. Rey panicked, couldn't believe what she was looking at.

'Don't be afraid of who you are.' Dark Rey said with a seductive voice.

She stepped forward and started to attack Rey. Her move is so fast, fatal. Rey could barely parry her attack. After a few moves , Rey discovered her attack sequence and started to squelch. But Dark Rey was so strong, parry her attack easily. Dark Rey roared like an animal, showing her horrible sharp teeth.

* * *

**The story starts to be different to the movie.**

* * *

The roar startled Rey. She took a few steps back , holding her lightsaber in a defensive posture. Dark rey attacked her in a more aggressive way. Rey felt great pain every time she parry a strike. Dark Rey's attack was strong, even stronger than Kylo Ren.

Dark Rey put her head closer to Rey, whispered' You can be as strong as me, if you join the dark side.'

'I won't give in to you! Never!' Shouted Rey.

'You want the power, or you won't come here to get the holocron! Give in to the dark side, you can achieve more than your grandfather!' Dark Rey shouted with an evil laugh.

'I want the holocron because I want to save the galaxy! I was trained by Luke Skywalker, I am a Jedi and I won't give in to the dark side!' Rey insisted.

'I'm your stronger self. I know all your moves . I will defeat you and covert you!' Dark Rey started to make some deadly moves, much faster and stronger than before. Rey was exhausted, She barely hold few attacks. Dark Rey chopped Rey's lightsaber into two pieces with a rapid strike. Rey fell to the ground, yelled ' I won't give in to you. ' She punched Dark Rey in the face but failed. Her dark self dodged that easily. Clearly Rey was no match for her dark side.

* * *

'Haha, How pathetic you are. You think you can defeat me with your bare hand? Here is your punishment!' Force lighting coming out of Dark Rey's hand, strike directly to Rey's body.

Rey screamed and cried at the same time. She had never been in such a pain like this. The lightning strikes through her body and electrified all the organs in her body. But she knew her friends rely on her, she couldn't give in. She bit the bullet, endured the lightning.

'You were tough, child. Maybe i should use another way to corrupt you.' She stopped the force lightning, used the force to control her red lightsaber, putting it in front of Rey's neck.

Rey could do nothing but cried 'What are you going to do to me!?'

'Giving you a little gift.' A necklace appeared on the Dark Rey's hand. The necklace was made of silver, with five ruby gems inlay on it. Rey could feel something wrong with the necklace, it belongs to the dark side.

'Don't you dare put it on me!' Rey shouted.

'You don't have a choice.' Dark Rey chuckled and kneel next to Rey, wore the necklace on Rey's neck. When Dark Rey tied the lock of the necklace. Rey could feel the heaviness of the necklace, lots of echo and voices appeared in her head. She could feel the dark side penetrating into her body.

'No!' She tried to pull the necklace off her neck, using all her strength, but it didn't come off.

'It is useless, your fate is settled already, it will convert you. Eventually you will belong to the dark side.' Dark Rey whispered near Rey's ear, touching her face, watching Rey suffering from the necklace. 'You are beautiful. Giving in to the dark side can give you eternal beauty, embrace the dark side so you can enjoy it.' Dark Rey said that in an appealing tone, she gave out a evil laugh and vanished.

The area became silent. Rey was alone now. She observed the necklace on her neck, focusing on the gems ' They are beautiful and enchanting…..' She thought, she couldn't stop herself from touching one of the gems.

She saw a vision.

She was sitting on the throne of the sith, speaking in a soft tone 'Don't be afraid of the dark side, embrace it.'

'No!' Rey snapped out of the situation, looked at her necklace again. The gem she was holding was glowing now ' She felt more dark side power stored in her body

'When all the gems start glistening, you will become a true sith!' Voice of Dark Rey appeared in her head. 'Never!' Rey yelled.

All of a sudden, She was pushed out of the room, the power also pushed away the holocron she was holding on her hand at the same time. She tried to grab it, but a hand picked up the holocron. The only thing she saw is nobody, but Kylo Ren.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well this is my first fan-fic. I am still figuring out how to write a story. You may think the words are childish and strange and the sentences are not fluent. It was because I am not a native English speaker and I am still learning. But I have this idea after watching the movie and wanted to share it to the world. So i decided to write it in English. Welcome to give any comments to the story! I know this chapter is quite short. I have finished half of the story but I need sometime to fix my spelling mistake and grammar. I will probably release the following chapter in two days.

**Note:** Sorry I realised that i make some mistake on the story after i read it again. I corrected them already.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Control

**Chapter 2: Lost Control**

* * *

Rey was shocked. She didn't think Kylo Ren would follow her.

'I must get the holocron and destroy the sith!' she thought.

She touched the place where she placed her lightsaber. It was still there, in one piece. She ignited it, pointed to Kylo Ren.

'Look at yourself, you want to prove you are a Jedi to my mother but you prove something else. You can't go back to her now, like I can't.' Kylo Ren told Rey, with a calm voice.

'Give it to me!' Rey bellowed, both of her eyes flashed yellow , then turned to their normal form. She freaked out, looked downwards, wondered what was happening.

Kylo Ren stepped back a little because of her voice. He never saw Rey like this before. He sensed some dark elements was surrounding her. He noticed there was a necklace on Rey's neck. He could feel the dark side coming out of it. He wondered where do Rey got that from.

She was frightened, angry at the same time. He could feel it. Wherever the necklace came from, it gave him the perfect chance to convert Rey into the darkness.

'The dark side is calling you, submitted to it.' He declared.

'Give it to me!' She yelled, embracing the anger, hatred in her body, she was frightened by it but she didn't stop herself , she needed to get that holocron.

Kylo broke the holocron by one hand, answered 'The only way you go to Exagol, is with me.'

'Nooooooo!' Rey shouted, striking her lightsaber towards Kylo. He tried to dodge the attack, finding the right time to ignite his lightsaber to strike back.

The metal behind Kylo was cut into half. He was surprised, Rey's attack sequence was much more aggressive than before, he could tell Rey was slightly using the dark side of the force. Worried come out of his mind at the same time too. If he didn't dodge that by crouching, He would have sliced into half. He had a feeling that he might have a chance to lose today. He decided to jump out of the area, get to a open space which may benefit him. Rey followed.

* * *

They went to a bridge, where waves splashing them on two sides. Kylo Ren started to squelch. Kylo swing his lightsaber towards Rey's waist, with his full power. Rey easily avoided it by stepping a few inches back. Kylo tried again. This time he placed his strike on Rey's head, with his hatred and the force. Rey reacted quickly, parry easily with only one hand holding the lightsaber.

'You think you can defeat me by this? Learn my moves! ' Rey snickered.

Rey attack Kylo with some rapid, quick moves much faster than before. He could barely parry her attacks, each of her strike make him going backwards.

'I am not going to lose.' He said to himself.

It's the first time for Kylo Ren to face a great threat like this. Although he had fought with Rey before ,knew some of her moves. But this time, her strike is unpredictable and powerful, not the old Rey that swing her lightsaber like a rookie. He was still confident with himself, he was trained by both the Jedi and Sith. He was way more experienced than Rey.

His thoughts gave him some strength, He dodge Rey's attack and try to strike back, in a more aggressive way. He saw Rey getting tired, jump backwards and held her waist, she was out of breath. Kylo knew this a great chance, he dashed forward, brandished his lightsaber towards Rey.

Rey giggled wickedly, She set a trap for her opponent and he was falling into it. She dashed forward, avoided his strike, and turned back immediately, pointed her lightsaber towards Ren's throat.

* * *

She won the battle, She now held the life of the mighty Kylo Ren.

'Bring me the holocron. The one you were hiding on your fighter.' She said coldly.

Suddenly, Rey felt the the dark side flowing in her body, it brought her memories, about what Kylo had done. He killed her idol, Han solo, destroyed lots of alliances in the resistance. She looked at Kylo, Both of her eyes turn yellow, Two of the gems on her lacknace started glistening, she had gave in to her anger.

Rey cried to Kylo 'You had killed a lot of my friends!'

A voice inside Rey, whispered 'Kill him ,revenge for the dead.'

She nodded, lifted her lightsaber, prepared to chop off Kylo's head.

Kylo noticed changes of her eyes, yelled 'You are not yourself, stop it Rey, I can teach you how to control the dark side inside you. Striked me down and you will lost your only guidance!'

Rey stopped her action and hesitated.

Knowing this was his last chance, Kylo Ren reached out his hand, told Rey 'Join me, and I will show you the way.'

'You will train me and teach me how to control the power of the dark side?' Rey asked with her eyes staring at Kylo with a hollow look.

'Yes, of course, I will teach you all the things I know. ' Kylo said that with an appealing voice.

Rey extinguished her lightsaber, reached out her hand slowly 'I will become your appren….'

* * *

Their hand were trying to touch each other

All of a sudden, Someone yelled ' REY!'

She turned her head backwards, it was Finn.

She woke up, realising what was she doing . Finn voice reminded her how many allies were killed by Kylo. It triggered her, she ignited her lightsaber, strike through the chest of Kylo.

'No. Stop it Rey. You are not sober.' A sound suddenly appeared in her head. It was Leia, her master.

Unfortunately it was too late, the lightsaber had already strike through Kylo's body, but it was not deep enough to kill him. Rey woke up from the dark side and switched off her lightsaber. The colour of her eye turn normal again. She fell down to her knees, told Kylo, with tears coming out of her eyes.

'Nonono, you are not going to die, I am sorry! ' She used the ability that Leia taught her, reviving Kylo damage. She sent Kylo to sleep too, prevent him stopping her getting the sith holocron. She was exhausted, her eyes nearly closed. The fight and the usage of force reviving had used up her powers.

'I need to get the holocron.' Her eyes open wide at a sudden. She slowly walked towards Kylo's Tie fighter, grabbing the sith holocron. She wanted to start the engine and reached Exagol immediately ,but she was way too tired. She slipped to the ground. Feeling someone was holding her, She turned back her head and saw Finn, showing his worries ' Are you okay Rey?' She answered with a weak voice, ' Yah, but i really need some rest.' Finn grabbed her arm and helped her to leave the battlefield. But they didn't notice something happened to Rey's necklace, the second gem started to glow. The dark side was growing inside her, calling her to embrace it.

* * *

**Auditor Notes: **Well i finished chapter 2, faster than I thought. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. To be honest ,I am not good at writing fighting scenes, so the story may seems... boring. Anyway I hope you guys like it.

A lot of people watched my fanfiction, I am really glad about it. I hope you guys leave some comments to me.

Also I have changed the description of my fanfic, as the previous one is kind of weird.

A little teaser of the next chapter, Rey will face her dark side in person again. Can she resist the calling of the dark side? I don't know when i will release it, but it surely take longer time than this one did.

Merry Christmas to you all and May the force be with you, always.

7/1 notes: omg so many spelling mistakes on my notes! I didn't realize it until now. I am so sorry. Of course I didn't give up the story, but the holiday ended already and I need to get back to normal life, so I need more time to write my story. Chapter 3 was finished even before this story posted. But I am still correcting my mistake and paragraphing. I hope I can release it in a short period of time. Anyway, Happy New Year.


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction of the Dark Side

**Chapter 3: Seduction of the Dark Side**

* * *

Kylo slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and found the area was empty, only himself lying on the ground.

He tried to stand up, thought it would make him more sober. In order to prevent the pain from the wound, he pushed himself up slowly but realized he didn't feel any pain. Confused by the situation, he checked his wound. It has already been cured. He was confused and tried to recall his memories. In the battle with Rey, He heard her mother's voice. She saved him. She still sacrificed for him despite all the cruel things he had done in the past. Kylo turned to look at the sea, shocked by the view. It seemed that the weather had changed before he woke up. Now he was surrounded by the sound of gentle waves and the chirps of birds. It was nightfall already, The view was great. When he was little, his father always brought him to the seaside, telling him stories about his young age. At that time, Kylo didn't want to become a Jedi. He wanted to follow his father's path. But her mother disagreed, insisted to bring him to the Jedi temple, despite Han's objection. Although his uncle taught him well, his parents never had a day without arguing after that.

'Maybe I could have a peaceful life if I didn't become a Jedi…?.' Kylo asked himself. But it's too late now. He made too many mistakes and now he became sober and realized his mistake. 'What have I done!' He fell to his knees . Her mother used her life to save him, while he was trying to destroy her mother alliance.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. 'Hey kid.' It was his father.

The speech Han said to his son is as same as the movie.

* * *

Han vanished. Kylo Ren realized he went down a wrong path. He was Ben solo, not Kylo Ren, he threw away his lightsaber. It dropped into the sea and disappeared.

All of a sudden, The force ghost of Leia popped out. 'My son.' she said gently. 'I am sorry mum, I am so sorry!' Ben cried.

'Rey was seduced by the dark side, go and save her.' Leia told his son with a worried tone.

'I don't know where did she go.' Ben answered.

'Use the force,my son. Your first mission is to construct a new lightsaber first.' Leia said.

* * *

Rey and Finn went back to the millennium falcon.

'Help us! Poe. Rey was injured!' Finn shouted.

Poe ran to the entrance of the Starfighter, grabbing the other hand of Rey.

'What happened to her?' Poe asked.

'She defeated Kylo Ren. Now she was exhausted.' Finn answered Poe's question.

Poe noticed the necklace on Rey. 'Where did you get that?'

'I..'Rey whispered

'Okay hero, you can answer it later. you stinks and look tired, go shower and try to get some sleep, okay? We will try to come up a following plan later.' Poe told Rey.

* * *

Rey grabbed some cloth from her closet. She was really tired and wanted to have a nice bath and grab some sleep. She entered the bathroom and locked the door. It's small, but it is the only place that looks fully functional inside falcon. She never had a proper bathroom in her life of Jakku. It's already lucky for her to find an abandoned AtAt as a house. She slowly took off her Jedi rope and smelt it.

'It really stinks, Poe was right.' She put it on the ground. She was naked now, she looked at herself at the mirror. She tried to pull off the necklace from her neck.

'Get off me!' But it was no use. She gave up and looked at her body. She looked a bit thin but fit. It's because she had done lots of exercise when she was training with Leia.

'I looked pretty right?' She tried to do some sexy pose, but after that she laughed at herself, 'Who am i trying to impress? I had never met any guy in my life in Jakku, all of them were weird creatures and sand people. Poe and Finn are my friends, I am not in love with them. Ben… Nonono, he was my enemy….' She looked at the mirror, shaking her head.

'You look much better if you join the Dark Side, look at me.' Dark Rey suddenly appeared in the mirror.

Rey freaked out and stepped backwards. She felt a hand on her shoulder 'Come on, look at me , do i look better? You had a nice body, but look at my curves, I am attractive right? Embrace the Dark Side, and you can be as sexy as I look!' Dark Rey was standing next to Rey and whispering at Rey's ears.

Rey couldn't stop herself from looking at Dark Rey's body. She was amused. She really could transform to that? Damn. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, stared at herself vacantly

'Maybe its not too bad to embrace the darkness. Maybe I can seduce Ben, maybe….' One of her eye turned yellow and the two gems were growing. 'Nononono, what am i thinking! GET AWAY from me!' She shouted.

Dark Rey disappeared with a wicked smile. 'No! This thing is corrupting my mind!' Rey tried to pull away the necklace but she failed again. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eye turned normal again.

'Phew, what's happening to me is horrible, perhaps a bath can clear my mind.' She entered the shower compartment and turned on the tap. She felt really good when the cold water touched her body. Flashes of memories entered her brain. She had done a lot today. She was a bit out of her mind, went to find the sith holocron by herself, ignoring the suggestion given by her buddies. Finn risked his life to find her. ''What is happening to me?' she thought. 'The dark side trying to seduce me, killing Ben….'

'But the dark side made you feel stronger, way more powerful than before.' Another voice in her head appeared. 'Had you ever truly defeated Ben solo before. No! But today you did it. You think the training of Leia gave you strength? Nonono. The dark side gives you power and strength, and you can look more attractive in the dark side. Why don't you just embrace it? it feels good isn't it? Let your inner darkness grow, then you can enjoy more benefits from the dark side...'

'Nononoo it's bad….' Rey shooked her head

But she felt powerful and nice… She was struggling. But then she thought of the powerless life when she was in Jakku. Wasn't her dream is to become a powerful person? Who could achieve a lot and completely change her life?

Finally she gave in, whispered 'You are right, the dark side gives me power, can i know what happened if I turned to the dark side?'

* * *

Rey opened her eyes, everything looks red. Rey tried to look around , the water became red, which really looks like blood,' Do you like the taste of blood? You need to give it a try.' The sound appeared again. Rey took a drip, it tasted really good. It made her want to slaughter and kill others. She stepped out of the bathing area , looked at herself in the mirror, Now both of her eyes was red and yellow, and her lips become deep red, she was in a sith cloth, which covered her body and her hair, She could tell her body becomes sexier, Her boobs and butts becomes bigger and more seductive. She took off the hood, Her hair looked a bit purple. She tried to touch her hair, it was really smooth…. Her hair was in a bad condition for a long time, that was what she always wanted. She opened her mouth, her teeth became sharper, but in a beautiful way. She touched her teeth and grinned in a evil way. She looked at the necklace, five of them were glowing at the same time, so beautiful ,so entranced. She unbuttoned her sith cloth slowly, leaving herself naked. She now had the body as her dark self showed her. Her skin is glossy, without any defect. She started to touch her body, her skin was so smooth and it had great curves, she tried to make a few poses, She grinned and gave out an evil laugh.

'I am so beautiful, so sexy…' She was fascinated of her new body.

She couldn't stop admiring her new body and look.

'Truly Accept the dark side, and all these will be yours, your look will not change because of age…. It's eteral and unique. You can enjoy it forever. Come on, just surrender yourself to the dark side… Its easy.' the sound of dark Rey appeared inside her head.

'I will giv…' Rey started to speak.

* * *

'Rey! Are you okay, you had stayed in the bathroom for a long time! Did you fall asleep inside?' shouted Finn.

Rey suddenly woke up and panicked.

'What have I become, I don't want to become a monster! What is happening to me! No!' She cried. She was out of control and ran out of the bathroom, but she hit something.

It was Finn, he looked surprised and embarrassed.

'Emmmm, Rey , Can you put….'

'I don't want to turn to the dark side! I don't want to become a monster!' Rey cried and hugged him. Finn had never seen a woman naked before, not in the first order or the resistance. Well, he had developed a relationship with Rose, but they broke up after a short period of time. Finn treated Rey as his good friend, it's pretty awkward to hug with a friend who is naked, especially the friend is a girl.

'Well Rey you won't turn to the dark side, I promised. But, can you put on some clothes first, it is awkward….'

'Oh I am so sorry..' Rey let go and went back to the bathroom, with her face blushing.

The hand of Finn was still wet, he felt weird and shouted. ' Em Rey, can you notice me if you finished using the bathroom? I.. kinda want to wash my hand.'

'Okay! I will. I am so sorry.' Rey answered.

Finn bowed his head, looked at his hand and talked to himself in a low voice. 'What just happened…'

Poe shouted at the other side of the ship ' Is everything alright?'

'Yeh but you don't wanna know about it.' Finn answered.

* * *

**Auditor's Note: **Sorry guys i just got a bit busy in January. So I couldn't published Ch3 in a short period of time. Recently I got some free time so I continue to publish the story. As I have mentioned, I have finished writing half of the story. I decided to release the remaining part of the story at once but i changed my mind. It was because I wanna know how you guys feel and opinion about the story. So I release Ch3 first to see if you like it or not. I assumed that some of you may think i won't come back to write the remaining of the story. So..Surprise!

Hence, this chapter content some sexual content and I am really a rookie to those stuff, If my story offended you, Plz contact me if you feel that.

Chapter 4 will be coming soon and i got some new ideas about another new story of Rey. But I probably will finished this one first.

Thx for all your like and comment!


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption and Fall (1)

**Chapter 4: Redemption and Falling(1)**

* * *

Rey was sitting on her bed. She recalled what had happened an hour before. She embraced the dark side and nearly fell for her dark self. What is going on? She was supposed to be the saviour of the resistance, the only hope of the galaxy, but now the hero had fallen into the void of darkside, struggling to go back to her true form…

When she was putting on her cloth, she realised one of her eyes turned yellow and her upper teeth became sharp. She thought it was temporary it didn't change back in a hour. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, worrying, realized the third jewelry had started to glow.

'I looked scary…!' Rey whispered

'But beautiful at the same time…' Suddenly she grinned seductively and touched the necklace and her face 'Perhaps….'

'NO! What the fuck am I !' She shouted.

She was anxious. She tried to stretch her hair to calm down but only find that some of her hair turned dark purple too. She looked like a half sith now, not a Jedi anymore. 'I am not myself now…'

'We have landed on our base, Finn and I will be leaving the ship and grab some dinner, you wanna join?' Poe asked in front of Rey's room door.

'I'm not hungry. I will grab some food in the fridge if I feel that later. I will be staying on falcon tonight too. You guys are staying in the living quarters tonight right?'Rey tried to answer with a calm voice.

'Ya we are about to ask you that…' Answered by Finn.

'Alright Rey, take care of yourself tonight and we shall have a briefing tomorrow morning, deciding when are we going to find the secret base of the sith. Call us if you need help.' Poe added.

'Do you think Rey is kind of weird?' Finn asked when they stepped out of the ship.

'Well she might be just too tired.' Poe replied and asked 'Wait, what happened to you and Rey Infront of the bathroom. I was sleeping at that time and not noticing what you guys were doing.'

'Well nothing, it's no big deal..' Finn answered in an embarrassed tone.

Ensuring her friends had left the ship. Rey opened the door immediately, searching for food. She was lying, she felt really hungry but she didn't want her friends to know about her situation. She ran to the kitchen,opened the fridge and grabbed some food such as cold rice and bread.

She was too hungry and dropped the food accidentally. She didn't have any more energy so she started gobbled up all the food on the floor. She was eating in such a rapid way, like an animal. She used up all her energy today, and needed lots of food to recharge her body. After finishing her meal, she went to the sofa, touching her tummy and felt satisfied. She almost forgot she was seducing by the dark side.

Without warning, Dark rey appeared in front of her, smiled ' Do your new teeth work properly?'

'What the hell? Get away from me! She ran back to her room, slamming the door.'

'I am you, you can't escape from me!' Dark rey appeared in front of Rey's bed, telling Rey the truth.

'I will never turn to the dark side!' Rey tried to pull away the necklace, of course she failed again.

'Tell me the way to get rid of this thing!' Rey ignited her lightsaber and pointed to Dark Rey.

'You won't find a way! The necklace will be staying with you forever, by converting you to the dark side!' Dark Rey released an evil laugh.

'No! No! No!' Rey striked her lightsaber towards Dark Rey's Body. Before the lightsaber hit Dark Rey, She vanished. 'What am i going to do?'

She asked herself while looking at the mirror, checking if the eye and the teeth returned to normal. They didn't. 'Maybe I can ask Master Luke, He would help me. Master! Master!'

'No one answered, she tried again

'Master Luke! I need you!'

It was the same, no one answered.

She sunk to her knees and started to cry bitterly, 'What am I going to do…' Tears coming out of her eyes. After a while, she stopped as she felt really tired, she laid on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ben solo was driving his tie fighter to a planet called Ilum, where lots of kyber crystal can be found. Ben had been there twice, once when he was a jedi padawan and once when he became Kylo Ren.

Luke's voice appeared in his head. 'It's good to have you back,boy.'

Luke said delightfully. ' Sorry I made you disappointed, uncle, oh sorry, master.' Ben answered.

'It's the same. Ben. I can't sense Rey, what happened to her?' The Jedi Master asked.

'She was attracted by the dark side, like I did before.' Ben sighed.

'What? How did she fall into the dark side?' Luke asked with a voice charged with tension.

'I don't know. But she was wearing a necklace, with five gems inlay on it. Maybe it was the cause.' Ben told Luke.

'It was the corruption necklace, it will block all the person linkage to the light side if he or she wears it!' Luke said.

'How could you know?' Ben asked his master

'Well I was studying the force from some ancient book and found out details about the necklace. I thought it was just a myth…..' Luke answered to his apprentice sadly.

'I am going to construct a new lightsaber, should I stopped to find her first?' Ben was worried now.

'You need to construct a new lightsaber first. Or You will be no match for her if she really turn to the dark side and decided to kill you.'

'I have constructed lighsabers multiple times and it won't cost me a lot of time.' Ben tried to cheer his master up. It was a hard mission to get kyber crystals from the planet Ilum, even for jedi master. But Ben was different, he had been there twice, it won't be a hard and long journey like before.

'No, you will take your mother's lightsaber.'

'Wow my mum had a lightsaber before. Why she didn't tell me that and forced me to construct a lightsaber on my own….'

'Leia?'

'Sorry brother, I always forget things. I have lots of stuff to worry about. I was the head of the resistance.'

'Do u remember once you left your son at the rebellion base and called me to take him home?'

'Oh brother, don't talk about that now. It was years ago.'

Ben laughed. He remembered that. He was having fun in the rebel base, making friends with the officers. Good old time.

'I will save Rey, before it's too late' He said to himself.

'To be honest, I don't like the look of your fighter. The reason might be I destroyed lots of them in the past.' Luke changed the subject suddenly

'Haha, where can I find a X-wing, from the resistance? They would probably use all their guns pointed at me if they saw me in-person.' Ben laughed bitterly.

* * *

**Auditor's Note: **Here is the new Chapter! I know this chapter is a bit out of focus as it should be released together with the next chapter. But I was not satisfied with it so I decided to abandoned the whole chapter. But recently I realize it is a waste if I don't release the finished part of this story. I can't promise i will finish the story( I will probably release the remaining part by not rewriting it, maybe). If there are still people watching my story, Thank you for your support! Any, please stay stafe at home and hope the difficulties we are facing is going away soon. May the force be with you.


	5. Chapter 5 Redemption and Fall (2)

Chapter 5 Redemption and falling (2)

* * *

Rey didn't sleep well. She is suffering. She is the granddaughter of Palpatine but trained by two rebellion heroes. But now because of the necklace, she is now falling to the dark side.

In her dreams, she found that she was in space, holding an ignited lightsaber. Thousands of stars surrounding her.

'Where am I?' Rey asked and tried to look around. Nobody answered.

'Hello? Is there anyone?' The only thing she heard is the echo of her sound.

'Could somebody help me?' She yelled again. Her master, Luke suddenly appeared in front of her, shaking his head ' I had failed you Rey , I had failed you.' He then walked away with his back facing her.

'Wait master, wait!' 'I need your help!: Shouted Rey

Suddenly, she fell into a hole. She was falling at a high speed. She screamed and yelled. Eventually, she landed on the ground. Every part of her body was hurt. Countless pain going through her body. She couldn't get up. She couldn't even move. 'Somebody help me…. Master Luke plz…'

She sensed somebody on her left. She barely moved her head to the left. It was Leia. She looked at Rey with a scowl. 'You had turned to the dark side, I won't help you. I am disappointed!' She vanished.

Rey tried to catch her with her hand, but she didn't allow it.

All of a sudden, a lot of voices rang near her ears. ' I am disappointed in you' ' 'What have you become, Rey?' ' Seduced by the dark side, you were' ' You are supposed to be the saviour of the resistance!' There were a lot of voices, she could recognize some of them, Poe , Finn , Rose and even master Yoda. Most importantly, she heard her parent's voices. 'Nooooo! I didn't fall to the dark side. I was forced by my dark self. It's not me! She is not who I am!' Rey cried, tears coming out of her eyes. Could someone give me a hand?' She used all her power to shout the sentence. Suddenly, All the voices stopped for a second.

'They thought I turned to the dark side, and became a failure to them already.' Rey told herself the truth.

'Somebody help me please!'

'I could, my lovely granddaughter.' Rey recognized the sound immediately, it was her grandfather, the terror of the galaxy, Emperor Palpatine.

Rey knew it, it was his grandfather's trick. She gathered all her remaining strength of her body and stood up, igniting her lightsaber and pointed towards him.

'I won't accept your helping hand! You are the one who made me fall to the dark side!' Rey yelled, with her weak, exhausted voice. 'Look what you have become, my granddaughter, you have the blood of mine, but asking Skywalkers to help you. Ironic.'

He gave out a little chuckle. ' Use your powers Rey, you are much stronger than you were. Use the dark side of the force. Rise!'

'I won't give in to you, I am a jedi!' She cried out with a brittle voice.

'They have abandoned you..' Dark Rey appeared in front of Rey. 'Do you feel lonely, anger and hatred inside you? Give in to it!' She said in a strong, but seductive way.

Rey started to feel anger ' Why master Luke abandoned me! I listened to his orders and convinced him to fight against the first order! All I need is a helping hand from him and he just ignored me!'

The voice inside Rey became smaller and smaller. ' I have to destroy him, to get revenge! To make him feel the pain like I do!' Rey shouted angrily

'Good, my granddaughter. Although I was being reborned, I am weak, if you come to exagol and kill me with your lightsaber, you will become the Empress Palpatine, I will guide you to rule the galaxy!'

'Ruling the galaxy with the dark side, it feels good…. No no No! I won't.' Rey still resisted.

Think about what you look like if you become empress, I already gave you a taste… It feels good isn't it. You looked much better and powerful. ' Dark Rey appeared and walked towards Rey and whispered

'You almost fell pray to the dark side, unfortunately it was stopped by your stupid friend. You like the feeling of it. Embrace the dark side and you can enjoy them all!'

'Become the new Empress!'

Rey still tried to resist. But the power of the dark side is so tempting. It was sucking out all the good thoughts in her mind. She started to see how powerful she can be if she embraced the darkness. She saw the image of her if she became the one with the darkness. She is so sexy and gorgeous. She can do whatever she wants. Finally, she accepted it.

"Yes you are right I love it ! I love the power that the dark side gives me. I will give in to it."

'Hahaha Embrace it , give in to me!' Dark Rey laughed.

Rey fell to her knee. Accepting the fate she was encountering. Let the dark side go inside her. Dark Rey vanished, becoming a plume of smoke and entered Rey's body

Four of the gems start glistening. Rey closed her eyes, feeling the dark side growing in her body. Her hair became slightly purple.

Rey moaned and said to herself 'It feels so good , the dark side is inside me, calling me to embrace it. I need more….'

She felt something happen to her teeth, She opened her mouth, used her tongue to feel her teeth,all of them were turned into sharp fangs. She was satisfied and gave out an evil grin.

Her body had changed too, every part of her body became more seductive, with curves.

Her shoe was replaced by high heels, Jedi rope started to vanish, black grown with deep v, exposing her arm slowly replaced it . 'Yes yes! She moaned. It felt so right, She made the right choice. She started to touch her body by her hands, which is now covered with latex gloves. The necklace became a collar ,more shiny and tighter to her neck, horns appeared on the space between each gem. Rey screamed in pain ,but with a satisfied tone. She touched the collar.

It was so beautiful, why did she want to get rid of it? She would be wearing it for her life!

She licked her lips, which made them turn to dark red. She didn't stop touching herself with both of her hands. She felt so good. The dark side has enhanced her beauty, making her sexier and more seductive. She touched every part of her body, enjoying the changes the dark side gave her At last, her hands stopped at her face, she used the power of the dark side ,gave herself a dark makeup, reminding people she is with the dark side now.

She gave out a loud moan, and finally opened her eyes. It was red and yellow, with confidence , everyone who stared at her will be seduced by her. Her Transformation was completed.

'Good... my granddaughter. You are the one with the dark now, You are not a scavenger anymore, you are going to become the empress of the galaxy, ruling everything! Hahahah!'

Rey kneel to her knees, answered with a plained voice ' Yes, master.'

She woke up from her bed, looking at her mirror. She was much more beautiful now, and she was not going to lose it because of age. She let out a wicked laugh, touching her fangs. She looked at her body, perfection. She walked to the bathroom and touched her new body, feeling the smoothness of her new costume. It was not enough, she wanted to touch her body in a better way. She took off her new cloth in a wicked, sexy way, and started touching every part of her new body again, while watching her old jedi ropes burning in front of her. She looked up , laughed again in an evil way, celebrating her new self.

* * *

**Auditor's note:** Sorry for releasing this chapter late. I have finished way back to January but too lazy to correct all the mistakes and spelling. This is the last part of the story that i have written in one time at January, thats mean there are no more chapters waiting for me to just correct and upload. I am actually not happy with my story, as the grammar is not correct and choices of words is strange. I actually have some ideas of the following chapters but they really takes time to write. Unfortunately, I don't think I am gonna have time finish it as I am kinda busy nowadays. If you really want me to continue the story, you can comment below and O might change my mind. Haha.

Might release a short story later but its not about Star Wars.

Thank you for watching this and I am sorry if I disappoint you.

May the force be with you,always.


End file.
